Puppet Master
by darth maul
Summary: Xander/Tara go to LA to save Willow and all slayers to come


Title: Puppet Master   
  
Disclaimer: As all others characters or not of my own creation which is the property of Mutant enemy  
  
Rating: somewhere around PG-13/some R   
  
Summary: Xander and Tara go to LA to Save Willow from a contengient who is bent on distroying the slayer  
  
Would love feed back either here or at abq98@hotmail.com  
  
Author: Darth Maul  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter One  
  
Xander hung up the phone with Cordiela and stared out in the space. Not looking at anything or anyone in particuler. Just staring. Tara was standing next to him on pins and needles. Almost bursting at the seems.  
  
''So what did she say" ? She ask with a litte apprehension in her voice  
  
"Pretty much what we already knew. We have to go to LA" he said deadpaned  
  
Xander was automatically on auto pilot as he walked out of the majic shop and hopped into his car that he got from his uncle roy (who never did got his license back).  
  
"XanderÓ! Tara yelled running behind him" we have to find out what kind of demon weÕre dealing with before we can go off half cocked"  
  
"Listen my best friend is in trouble and it seems IÕm the only one here to do something about it" he yelled.  
  
As soon as the words left his lips he knew heÕd made a huge mistake.  
  
Tara looked at him with hurt in her eyes.   
  
"Shit! IÕm sorry baby I didnÕt mean that you arenÕt capable. IÕm just saying since Buffy and Anya arenÕt here. I...didnÕt think and IÕm sorry..." he said as he stumble over his words   
  
He went over to her and put his arms around her in a comforting her. Trying to make up for a stupid statement.  
  
"SheÕs the person IÕve known the longest. You know I love you with all my heart." he said trying to recover from his earlier blunder.  
  
"Listen I know how much she means to you but *we* have to be prepard, focussed,..you know" she said with love and compassion in her eyes  
  
What do you mean *we*" he said with horror in his eyes  
  
you donÕt think IÕm going to let you go alone. WeÕre going to need brains, brawn and majick if we hope to get Willow back" she contered.  
  
  
He was about to argue with her but he knew she was right. With the slayer being in England with Anya to take care of slayer stuff, he..they would need all the help they can get. Even with the help of the recently demonized Cordeila, Gunn and Fred, freeing Willow from Angel and the demon will be a tough nut to crack.  
He couldnÕt believe it or maybe he could that Angel went bad. Again. But from what Cordy told him is that Angel is being used as a vessel to communicate this threat. But Xander didnÕt care, heÕd never liked Angel even when he was ÒgoodÓ. To this day he still doesnÕt know why he hates him so much. He thought it was the fact that Buffy was so much in love with the blood sucker that drove him to this conclusion. But truth be known it was the fact the Buffy didnÕt love him not that she loved Angel. He made up his mind that if they got over this hurdle he whould show more compassion or at least respect to him.  
  
"OK where do we start" he said with erie  
  
"Surprise,...ItÕs researh" Tara said with youthful excitement  
  
"Sounds good" he said. Tara looked at her husband with a raised eyelid."Since when have you liked research"?  
  
"Who said I loved it" he said. "ItÕs for willow and all the slayers"   
  
They both walked back into the majick shop to do research on Yboocs ood or the 'puppet master' as he liked to be called.  
  
"Well we know he wants the jewel of paloch but what does it want with it"? he asked   
  
" Well thatÕs what research is about sweetie" Tara said blowing kisses in which Xander grabbed out of the air  
  
Just as they getting the books down from the "library" Dawn walked in.  
  
"Hi guys whatÕs up" Dawn asked  
  
Tara and Xander looked up in surprise at BuffyÕs sister. In their haste theyÕd forgot about her and more inportantly what to do with her.  
  
"Hi Dawnie" Tara said trying to hide her suprise.  
  
"Hi Dawn" Xander followed. "It looks like weÕre going to have to go to LA after all. So weÕre going into research mode untill we find out whatÕs the what. Do you want to help?"  
  
"YourÕe asking me to help" Dawn asked with excitement  
  
Dawn was surprised that any of the scoobies have asked her anything when it comes to slaying. They always said she was too young even though sheÕs the same age as they were will they form the scooby gang.  
  
"Sure"Tara confirmed."I know weÕve tried to stop you from getting invloved but me and Xander always thought you were old enough to help and slay if necessary"  
  
Dawn was so excited. She delved right into the research with Tara and Xander.  
  
They research far into the night until Tara came upon a passage in one of GileÕs demonalogy books. SheÕd always wondered who and why these books were written. But she was glad that someone did because it had helped the scoobies more times than she could count.  
  
"It says here that the jewel of paloch is very versitle" Tara said as her voice got lower and her nose wrinkled  
  
"What, what" Xander said as he ran around the desk to his beautiful wife  
  
"Well it says that the amulet can not only kill the present slayer but all future slayers as well. if use properly." Tara said looking at Dawn and Xander ÒTraditional an amulet is for protection against evil not something of evil but this particular amulet can be used as an agent for evil and thatÕs why this puppet dude wants it.  
  
It was the fact of killing all future slayers that sent terror through their bones  
  
"Use properly! sounds like if used improperly to me" he said with typically Xander speak   
  
"So how does it work"? he added  
  
"Well pretty much with majick and hocus pocus and wham"! she said with arm flarring up from the book  
  
"Hocus Pocus, Wham? is that a technical term"? he said  
  
"Yeah...majick technical" she teased  
  
"ok, so now we know what it does and why they want it. The 10,000 question is do we bring it? I mean if it stays hidden they canÕt get it and if we bring it thereÕs a possiblity we may lose and then they kill Buffy and all the other slayers in the future, not to mention Willow and *us*"? he said while sitting down with a thud.  
  
"Good point. but we have to show them something for the trade to happen" Tara resaoned  
  
"I donÕt trust them also now that we know what the *jewel of Paloch* does I donÕt think I want them to have it!" Xander said with defiance  
  
"Neither do I but I think we have to take it. They may know what it looks like and I donÕt think we can fake it." Tara pointed out ÒBesides, we wonÕt loseÓ  
  
As the beautiful witch walked away towards the door, She looked over her shoulder at her husband and winked. Xander in turn winked back and said "Good thing youÕre on my side Ôcause with balls like that that demon guy donÕt stand a chance"  
  
Tara wasnÕt trying to be brave. She was terrified. Never let them see you sweat or tremble was her matto. It was better that way she reasoned to look brave than scared. But in reality itÕs better be a little afraid than a lot cocky.  
  
"I know this is a dumb question but can I come?" Dawn pleaded as she brought up the rear  
  
"I sorry Dawn but I dont think so". Tara answered "We donÕt know how long this will take and you have school"  
  
"I know but I was hoping I can get you to right me a note" Dawn said with no punch  
"You know we canÕt do that, Buffy would kill us" Xander said   
  
Knowing that pleading wonÕt help her caused, she piled into the car withXander and Tara. They got into uncle RoyÕs contribution to XanderÕs losing his virginaty. He really loved this car. But even though he loved the car, he was crazy about Tara.He never thought heÕd snag someone like Tara. HeÕs still amazed that sheÕs with him. Granted he did save her life from "the gentleman" (everytime he thought about those guys it gave him the wiggins). But saving someone doesnÕt make them fall in love with you. Someone didnÕt tell Tara.  
  
They swong by thier apartment after dropping of Dawn at 1630 Revella, to grab some clothes and essentials as Tara liked to call them. She went to her private stash of witchy stuff. Eye of gnut, pigs interstine, etc. Not only the gentleman gave Xander the wiggens. Tara accrutaments sent a tingling sensaction down his spine.  
  
"got everything" ? he asked. Not really wanting to know the details  
  
"Yep, lets go get Willow" she said still trying to sound and feel confident.  
  
They hoped in the car and sped of to LA LA land a three hour trip that they hope doesnÕt last for 5 years. As they drove past the Òleaving sunnydaleÓ sign Xander realized heÕd never been to the ÒbigÓ city. The only tale he knows is the one Buffy told them what happened to her some 2 years ago. He aslo noticed the sun was setting. He hoped that wasnÕt a bad sign.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter two  
  
"I wonder if we shouldÕve called Buffy and Anya" Tara said neverouly  
  
"There wasnÕt time." Xander returned" Besides, there wasnÕt time and I donÕt wonÕt them to worry theyÕre going through a rough time nowÓ  
  
"I canÕt believe the watcherÕs council is upset that sheÕs dating Anya" Tara said with comtempt "ItÕs the 21st century of godÕs sake"  
  
"I know but I think the fact is more that she seems to like the dark side. First it was Angel and now Anya. Going from a vampire to an ex-demon is not what the council views as a good little slayer" Xander said  
  
Xander thought about how he felt when Angel left after killing the mayor he thought maybe heÕd have a chance with Buffy. But she still only thought of him as a friend and not as a lover. He couldnÕt understand why she chose Anya over him. Granted AnyaÕs a hottie and her sense of humor is equal to his, itÕs just that he never saw it coming. He got the shock of his life when he walked in on them by accident in the training room at the majick shop.  
  
It was a manÕs dream come true. Two hot women making out on the wrestling matt. They were both sweaty and the room smelled of sex. He new he shouldnÕt be looking at this scene but his feet felt like they were glued to the floor. What red blooded american male would leave. He now knew what it wouldÕve been like to make love to a slayer. True heÕd had sex with Faith but that was sex; cold hard and forcefull, not something that he saw between Buffy and Anya. Little did he know that he would have a chance to not only make love to Buffy but with Anya as well.   
  
Xander couldnÕt believe his luck. His girlfriend was willing to have a threesome with Buffy and him. At first he thought she was kidding but he found out that she was dead serious. She said she talked to Buffy and she said ok. Not only that Anya was going to be there too. Three women and one guy Xander thought. ÒI carumbaÓ he exclaimed at the news. Why are you doing this heÕd asked her. For your birthday she said with a smile. But Xander had always thought it was more than that. But he was not in a position to argue.  
  
So they walked into the Majick shop after closing time to Òget busyÓ. They were to last to arrive. Buffy and Anya was already naked and had started early not waiting for the man of honor. He looked over to Tara and she was already taking off her clothers. Xander followed suit; first taking off his shirt, then his shoes and then hsi pants. He wanted the moment to las as long as possible.He looked from Tara to Buffy to Anya and pinched himself to make sure he wasnÕt dreaming.  
  
Although he had intercourse with all three women that night. He used his tongue more than he ever had at that point. He loved oral sex but he was more into actuall sex and he found out that the smell and taste of the women really turned him on. He never thought about till that moment. He licked Buffy first tracing his tongue from her pert breasts and hard nipples down her stomach; stopping momentarily at her navel and then to points south. While he was exploring the slayerÕs charms he peekced over to Tara and Anya and he realized that this ÒbirthdayÓ present was for the both of them. But he wasnÕt obset, how could he be? Hearing the moans and groans coming from the other couple fired his libido up more than it already was.   
  
"What were you thinking about" Tara said interupting his walk dow memory lane  
  
"Not much" he returned feeling guilty about he lascivious thoughts  
  
"So Cordy and the gang are at the hotel" he said trying to change the subject  
  
"I donÕt know you talked to her" she said  
  
"Right...." he said  
  
"Have you ever been to the Hyperion"? Tara asked  
  
"Na, in fact ,this is my first trip to Lala land" he said  
  
"Really"? she said surprised "IÕd thought youÕd jump at any chance to leave Sunnydale and that which is the hellmouth"  
  
"I wouldÕve but this is the first chance IÕve had and I donÕt like the reason I tell you that" he said longingly "Besides what does LA have that Sunnydale doesnÕt? We have the sun the vamps the coffee. Well the Starbucks and the Coffee pump"  
  
"Well they have the movie stars" Tara said smilingly  
  
"Well we had the best of all the stars" He said thinking of Jonathon.  
  
"Jonathon doesnÕt count"Tara said mimicking her husbandÕs thoughts "He altered the universe for his own gain"  
"I still think that was the coolest. You sure seemed to like him" he said smiling at his wife  
  
"I was brain washed" She said pouting "Besides that damn demony thing almost killed me that kind of takes the petal off the bloom"  
  
Xander let his wife have the last word on the subject. When she was attacked, he was over BuffyÕs going over another sign of the apocalypse and he it always brought back painfull memories.  
  
Tara seeing the pain in XanderÕs face. "Listen honey it wasnÕt your fault. You didnÕt know. None of us knew until it was too late"  
  
"I shouldÕve been with you, babe" he said turning to his beautiful wife  
  
"It was a good thing you were with Buffy though" she said "She was able to track it down and kill it"  
  
"LetÕs change the subect; thatÕs old news" he said. "New news is this puppet master guy how are we going to kill it again?"  
  
"Well thatÕs something weÕre going to have to figure out. Slice and dice will do but how to get close enough to do it and not put Willow and Angel in danger" Tara said  
  
"Maybe *scoobies LA* has come up with something" he said "So why did Willow go to LA again?"  
  
"You know whay she went?" she quipped  
  
"Rignt...Wesley" he sighed  
  
Xander couldnÕt see what Willow saw in the ex-watccher. He thought he was wimpy and didnÕt deserve his best friend but he reasoned it took all kinds. Also, Willow told him that heÕd changed a lot since the Faith fiasco. He got more Òdown and dirtyÓ she said. Not like he was at graduation. The reason for the excommunication by the watcherÕs council was kind of fuzzy but he wound up in LA working with Angel. That in and of itself was wierd to Xander. But it seems to be working out and with Cordiela; life is really weird he thought to himself.  
  
"Are you to like seeing Cordelia?" Tara asked snapping Xander out of another fog. " Ôcause I canÕt wait to meet her...I think"  
  
"I guess. It has been a while and she half demon now. When she was in Sunnydale, I couldnÕt sworn she was all demon". he said with a smile  
  
"Yeah, IÕve heard you guys say she was a b-i-t-c-h" Tara said  
  
"I fell for that once before honey not this time though. Yeah she was a bitch." he said  
  
"And you guys dated" she returned  
  
"DonÕt remind me" he resigned "She is gorgeous and that bobyÓ  
  
Tara cleared her throat to remind him his wife was sitting next to him.  
  
"No more than you honey" he stamered as he look straight ahead   
"Listen, IÕve seen pictures of her and she is gorgeous but I didnÕt like the Homer Simpson drool that was coming out of your mouth" she teased  
  
"I didnÕt drool and CordyÕs ancient history. YouÕre new history and future history. Something I hope to make available to future slayers as well" he said  
  
"Amen to that" Tara said subconciously  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
  
  
They drove the rest of way in realitive silence; each into their own thoughts. They passed the welcome to LA sign at about 9 oÕ clock and parked in front of the Hyperion 30 minutes later. They both was struck by the beauty of the place as they marveled at itÕs art deco design.  
  
"So thatÕs the Hyperion" Xander said matter of factly. "Nice"  
  
"ThatÕs more than nice itÕs beautiful" Tara countered "This place has history"  
  
"Now it has some supernatural history as well" Xander said  
  
They walked up to the door and entered into the huge lobby. Once they got inside their eyes wondered over its expance. They marvelled at the high ceiling and the marble floors. Xander, being a carpenter, was impressed by the workmanship.  
  
Just then, Fred saw the new arrivals and motioned them over to the concierge counter.  
  
Xander and Tara walked over to the small boned woman whom they took it to be Fred.  
  
"You must be Fred" Xander said surprising the beautiful girl  
  
"You must be Xander and Tara" hi Fred said once she realized who the new visitors were.  
  
"ThatÕd be us" Xander said a little too chipper  
  
Fred,being the proper texan, shook Xander and TaraÕs hand.  
  
"ItÕs great to finally meet you guys. Although IÕd hoped it was under better curcumstances."  
  
"Me too" Tara said comfortingly  
  
"So whereÕs Cordy and Wes" Xander asked impatiently  
  
"Right here" Cordy said as she walked down the massive staircase  
  
They both turned back to look at the hottie walking down the stairs. ItÕs been a while since Xander had seen his ex. The circmstances of their break-up and the fact that she moved out of Sunnydale soon after gradution prevented him for acheiving closure to their agonizing relationship. But all those felling came flooding back to him at that moment. She still was gorgeous and she didnÕt look demony at all. Willow did say I was a demon magnet he thought to himself. I guess itÕs true.  
  
Cordelia came over and did something un-Cordy like and hugged Xander...and meant it. She then did the same to Tara.  
  
"Hi guys IÕm really glad youÕre here and itÕs really great to me you Tara. WeÕre going to have to have a chat about our boy Xander here when this mess is over" she said "IÕm sure you can tell me some great stories."  
  
This was not the Cordy Tara was expecting. SheÕd heard the stories but this Cordy was confident and caring. She could sense the peace within her.  
  
Xander too was amazed at the transformation. He also was nervous about her and Tara comparing notes. When this was all over, heÕd certanily make time to talk to her. Not only to catch up but to close the door on an open wound that never got the chance to heal. He never got to say the things he wanted to say to her; true she didnÕt let him but he canÕt blame her. It was his fault. He thought it was healed but the past has a way of rearing itÕs ugly head when you thought youÕd put it behind you.  
  
"WhereÕs Wesley and Gunn"? Xander asked   
  
"They went out to get some things. They should be back soon" Fred pipped in  
  
"Do you guys want to say here?" Cordy asked "WeÕve got plenty of room"  
  
"Sure that would be great" Tara said before Xander could say anything.  
  
Xander just knodded.  
  
"Cool, you can have your pick, except of course me and GunnsÕ, Fred and AngelÕs or WesleyÕs" she said with a smile.  
  
  
"Do you know where Willow is" Xander asked while following Cordy up the stairs.  
  
"Know we donÕt" she sighed "Angel said heÕd call us when you guys arrived and give us the place for the exchange, Hopefully weÕll know more in the morning"  
  
Cordelia showed Xander and Tara to their rooms. She had many to choose from but sheÕd allways like room 218 because sheÕd first realized your ÒpowersÓ while in it.  
  
"I hope you guys will be comfortable here. I was hoping we can compare notes tonight if thatÕs ok with you guys" Cordelia asked  
  
"Sure"Tara asked "WeÕve found out some stuff that IÕm sure will be useful"  
  
"Great" Cordy returned "WeÕll be in the office"  
  
"So thatÕs Cordy" Tara said once Cordiela had left the couple to get setted in. "SheÕs not the girl you guys described at all"  
"Tell me about it. SheÕs changed.....a lot" Xander said more to himself than to Tara  
  
"SheÕs beautiful" Tara said in a way to extract more info from her husband  
  
Xander recognized the trap and stayed way clear of it  
  
"She certainly is but not as beautiful as you" he said. and to prove his point he walked over to her a kissed her with all of his being  
  
"Ok then, letÕs see whatÕs the what" Tara said while breathing heavily from the kiss  
  
When Tara and Xander arrived downstairs Gunn and Wesley had returned. TheyÕd never met Gunn but theyÕd heard a great deal about him. As for Wesley only Tara was in the dark about the ex-watcher.  
  
"Hi guys" Xander said when they got to the office entrance  
  
All four people looked up to see Xander and Tara. The two scoobies walked into the office and was introduced to Gunn and Tara to Wesley.  
  
"I hear you guys have some vital information for us" Wesley asked in his typical british accent  
  
"Well we found out that the amulet is to be used for and itÕs not good. It can be used to Buffy and all of the future slayers. Tara seems to think that he needs to say some majical words and this kills the slayer. So she doesnÕt have to be present for it to work" Xander told  
  
The group looked somber about the revelation that Xander provided.  
  
"Well we know what it needs to be chanted and fortunaltely itÕs a lengthy incantation and it needs to be proformed at the appex of the full moon which is tomorrow." Wesley added  
  
"So we know what and how not the big quesion is where" Gunn spoke  
  
"Angel will tell us where the exchange will take place. Do you think the ritual will be near it"? Fred asked no one in particular  
  
"Knowing him,I doubt it" Gunn countered angryly  
  
"ItÕs not about him" Cordy chimed in "ItÕs this puppet master demon thatÕs pulling the strings and for all we know, heÕll kill angel once he has the amuletÓ"  
  
"I doubt it" Wesley said "The smart move is to keep Angel alive so he can protect him   
while he completes the ritual. I also hope we can use Angel once the fighting starts" 


End file.
